


Mating what?

by Abcdefbu



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abcdefbu/pseuds/Abcdefbu
Summary: While in the lab Papa smurf discovers theirs a smurf mating season that the smurfs are forced to do.Smut in chapters 3,4,5,and 10.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 15





	1. A discovery

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to waste your time on this stupid authors note just read the story already

It was just a normal day in the smurf village. Harmony playing his horn,Painter painting one of his 'Masterpizzas',And Brainy constantly getting thrown out of the village for talking to much. This was a normal day in the smurf village as usual. 

At the other side of the village Hefty was carrying plywood for handy to repair the room where their winter supplies were being held for the incoming winter in a couple of months. Right now it was the beginning of summer so they had a long way to go before they see snow coming their way.

" Hefty, you know I can help you carry some of the plywood right? It looks like your carrying more than you can handle." Handy told him.  
"Nah. Your the one doing the repairs so you need all your strength on that". Hefty said back. 

But that was not the reason he told him that. A few months ago Hefty was gathering fire wood for the other smurfs at the village.

"Hefty, can I help gather firewood?" Handy asked.

Hefty at that time thought Handy would be able to handle it since he carrys heavy tool boxes everyday to fix or built something. So he thought why not let Handy help out.

"Sure, pick up the pieces right in front of you." He then said.  
"Ok, I can do that." Handy then said.

Then Handy picked up six pieces of fire wood and something unexpected happened. Handy wasn't able to hold it properly and accidentally dropped the wood and it rolled down the hill.

"Handy! What happened?!" Hefty screamed!  
" I accidentally dropped the fire wood and it's now rolling down to the village." Handy said.  
" Well let's go after it before anysmurf gets---" Hefty then got interrupted when he saw none other then Brainy smurf fall on his head like he got thrown out of the village again.

"Even runaway fire wood smurfs me out of the village." Brainy said then got back up on his feet.  
"Did you say runaway fire wood?" Hefty asks and look and Handy.  
"Yes I did say runaway fire wood. It smurf out of nowhere when I was showing other smurfs my latest quotation of Brainy smurf. Unlike you care about the brilliance of my hard work put on each page of how I would solve any----" Brainy was cut of when he was thrown back into the village landing on his head as usual.  
"They don't know a brilliant smurf when they see one." Brainy then said.

Present time

"Ok I'm almost done with the repairs". Handy said to himself

But then the ladder piece he was standing on completely broke and lost his balance. 

"HELP! SOMESMURF HELP!" Handy screamed.

Just the Hefty was carrying more plywood for Handy and saw him hanging from the broken ladder screaming for help

"HELPPP!" Handy screamed again more desperate then ever.

Hefty then dropped all the plywood on the ground and ran to the ladder where Handy was hanging off of.

"Handy let go of the ladder, I'll catch you." Hefty told him.  
"I can't, I'm to scared." Handy said.  
"Handy you need to trust me,if you don't let go you'll be up their forever." He told Handy.

Handy desperately then let go of the ladder and fell right it to Hefty's arms.

"See, you were just scared at nothing." Hefty then said.  
" How about you just go home and take the rest of the day off" He told Handy.  
"But what about the---" Handy was cut off  
"Winter is not going to show up now there's no rush to get it dome now just head home rest." Hefty said

Handy realized that Hefty wasn't going to take no for an answer so he just started his way home.

In Papa smurfs lab 

Papa smurf was going through his old book to find new spells to try out the suddenly he found a book he didn't know he had. He then opened the book and started reading it. The book was just basic smurf stuff that he already knew.

Then what page 57 caught his eye

Meanwhile Clumsy was with his friend Brainy collecting rocks for his rock collection because most of the rocks in his collection were missing. 

"Clumsy don't you have enough rocks in your collection to last you a while?" Brainy asked his friend.  
" Sure I might have enough rocks now, but what's the fun in waiting?" He asked.  
" Clumsy Clumsy Clumsy, when will you learn." Brainy said in his head.  
" Come on Brainy, I see some rocks over whoa--" Clumsy fell over on Brainy as usual after tripping over something in his way.

"Gosh sorry Brainy, I was just---"  
"Save it." Brainy said cutting of his friend.

Brainy knows Clumsy doesn't do it on purpose. He knows that Clumsy can't control the action of his feet properly. Usually Brainy feels bad for the way he talks to his best friend. But do to him feeling embarrassed to say how he feels he won't admit it.

"Brainy? Are ya ok?" His friend as asked him.  
"Oh uh yeah I'm fine, let's just find your rocks." Brainy said to his friend.

They both finally found an area with a dozen rocks. Clumsy with a lot of exitment ran over to the dozens of rocks while dragging his protesting friend along with him. It takes clumsy a long time to find the right rocks that are good enough to be in his rock collection. He always wants rocks that he believes are special and rocks that remind him of his friends back at the village. However how he chooses, his friend is getting frustrated.

"Clumsy we've been here for an hour, did you find any rocks you like yet?" His friend asked impatiently.  
" I sure have Brainy." Clumsy said all cheery. "Wanna see it?"  
"Fine, then we go back to the village" Brainy then replied.  
"Ok." Said his still cheery friend.

Clumsy then showed Brainy a sparkling blue rock that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ain't it smurfy Brainy." Clumsy asked.  
"Hmm, it is nice." Brainy replied.  
"It kinda reminds me of you." Clumsy said.

That comment made Brainy blush a bit.

"Brainy are ya alright, your turning a little bit of pink?" Clumsy asked in concerned.  
"I'm fine clumsy, it's probably the sun." Brainy lied.  
"Ok let's smurf back to the village." Clumsy said  
"I thought you'd never say that." Brainy said in relief.


	2. An unsmurfy decition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter

Papa smurf was horrified that there was a 'smurf mating season.' 

Even though Papa smurf doesn't have to do it some his little smurfs have to do it. Or else their will be a curse put among them that they could never get rid of even though they try. They will have to go through a lot of pain and misery if they don't do it. Papa smurf knows that forcing some smurfs to go through this is wrong. But he didn't want them to suffer at the same time.

Papa smurf thought about telling them about it and ask for some volunteers. Then again they'd refuse. He had to think about it for a while while he looked at the nightmare on the page where it said it had to be done on June 16. Which is more horrifying because it was the 15. Then he decided.

He looked out the window and saw Harmony smurf passing by and called for him.

"Harmony, can you gather all the smurfs at my mushroom for me? I need to make an announcement." He said  
"Right away Papa Smurf." Harmony replied.  
"Thank you" Papa smurf said.

Harmony then ran off blowing his horn to call the other smurfs. Papa smurf just stood where he was with shame

15 minutes before harmony played his horn Vanity was looking down at the water admiring himself.

"I am just smurfy today" Vanity said to his reflection.  
"I hate smurfy days!" Grouchy said coming out of Nowhere.  
"Oh for smurfness sake Grouchy say that your here next time." Vanity said.  
"I hate knowing I'm here!" Grouchy said.  
"And can't you just stop being negative for thirty seconds?" Vanity asked

Grouchy waited for a whole entire thirty seconds to say something.

"I hate not being negative for thirty seconds!" Grouchy said after waiting thirty seconds like vanity asked.  
"Oh come on why did you do that!?" Vanity asked.  
"Your the one who asked me not to say something negative for thirty seconds,not me." Grouchy replied.

Vanity was about to ask when he said that but then just realize he did ask for it. Then he got irritated and went back starring at the river. Grouchy wanted a reply back from him but didn't get what he wanted. So he did the next best thing.

"If you like looking at yourself so much,why don't I help you." Grouchy said and then pushed Vanity in the river.  
"GROUCHY YOU.....YOU.....LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID I'M WET!!!" Vanity shouted.  
"So?" Grouchy said without a care in the world.  
" WHAT DO YOU SMURFING MEAN SO?!!" Vanity shouted but realized what he said and covered his mouth.  
"Here I thought I smurfed bad language." Grouchy said laughing his smurf of.  
"Its not funny grouchy!" Vanity yelled.  
"I thought it was because you smurfed a bad word out of your mouth and I was the worst bad word there is." Grouchy said still laughing.

Right before Vanity could make up a comeback They heard the sound of Harmony's horn signaling them to smurf to Papa smurfs house.

"We'll finish this later." Vanity then said.  
"I hate finishing this later!" Grouchy said.

Then the two smurfs headed their way to Papa smurfs house to here his new announcement. One they both arrived all the smurfs were gathered to here their Papa's announcement.

"My smurfs, thank you all for coming, now the meeting can begin." Papa smurf said."I want six smurfs to do an activity."  
"I'm sorry Papa but I have to many flowers to water." Smurfette said.

Smurfette just said that so she didn't have to be a volunteer because she thought of other thing to do.

"That's ok Smurfette, you weren't going to be doing it anyway.  
"Great,I lied to him for nothing." Smurfette said in her mind but still kept her smile on her face.  
"So what's the activity that you want us to do Papa smurf?" Hefty asked without a clue in the world.  
"Glad you asked Hefty, the activity is that their will be three groups of two smurfs that will have to live in the same house together to see how long they will get along,it's a method to see if it helps any of you get along. The activity starts tonight, so I need six smurfs in two groups please. Papa smurf then finished explianing.

He hates to lie to his little smurfs like this but he had no other choice. Inside he knows he's making a bad decision. 

"Me and Brainy volunteer Papa smurf!" Clumsy said happily.  
"What? I never---"."That's good, you guys are partners." Papa smurf says cutting Brainy off.  
"You owe me Clumsy." Brainy said to him.  
"Sorry Brainy, I just wanna spend time with you." Clumsy replied.

Clumsy always wants to spend time with Brainy because he cares about him. To Clumsy Brainy is one of the people that needs support and help because he's misunderstood. Clumsy usually see's Bainy in the sky all the time just because he tries to help or says something really unnecessary. Clumsy believes one day he could save Brainy from the thing he has to go through like getting smurfed out of the village, or getting smurfed out of the village.

Smurfette was getting bored of waiting to see if anyone else volunteers so she decided to see if hefty will.

"Hey Hefty aren't you going to volunteer?" Smurfette asked.  
"Well uhh I don't know." Hefty replied.

Smurfette didn't like the answer so she had another method.

"Well it is an activity, and activity's are usually challenges so I thought you like challanges since I always see you do them without questioning." Smurfette said.

What Smurfette said was true. Hefty never backed out of a challenge. If he did now, the entire smurf village will never let it go.

"I volunteer Papa." Hefty said while he raised his hand.  
"Thank you Hefty,now would anyone want to partner up with Hefty?" Papa smurf asked.

On the other half of the smurf Handy was standing looking at the ground wondering if he should volunteer. Then he spoke in his mind

"I'm not to crazy about this challenge, but Hefty helped me when I needed help, it's settled, I'm volunteering."  
"I will." Handy said raising his hand.  
"Very well then, you and Hefty are partners." Papa smurf said.  
"Now I need two more smurfs to volunteer." Papa smurf announced.

None of the other smurfs volunteered.

"This is your last chance to volunteer or else I have to pick the other two." Papa smurf said.

Yet no smurf volunteered.

"Fine, Grouchy you and Vanity are partners." Papa smurf said.  
"What?!" Vanity said."Why out of all the smurfs in the entire village,why put me with Grouchy?!"  
"You should have thought of that for not volunteering. Now we have are groups. Papa smurf announced.

"Clumsy and Brainy"  
"Hefty and Handy"  
"Grouchy and Vanity"

The other smurfs were relived that they weren't chosen and smurfed back home while the group's and papa smurf stayed.

"Alright my smurfs, you need to decide who's place your going to be staying at. But in the meantime, Brainy,Handy,Vanity I want you smurfs to pick smurfberries while I talk to the others" Papa smurf said.  
"Yes Papa smurf." They said as they went to grab a few buckets and went to pick smurfberries.  
"Uhh why did you send them away Papa smurf?" Clumsy asked.  
"Well it's because I wanted to give you three some smurfberry juice I made. Just don't tell the others, especially Brainy." Papa smurf said.

Hefty and Grouchy laughed at that last part papa smurfed said while Clumsy just glared at them until they stopped. Then drank some of Papa smurfs smurfberry juice.

"Thank you Papa smurf." They said.  
"Your welcome my smurfs." Papa smurf replied.  
"Papa can we help the others with the smurfberries?" Clumsy asked hoping he'd say yes.  
"I don't see why not." Papa smurf said.

After he said that Clumsy got some buckets and rushed to the smurfberry bushes and accidentally fell down and got back up again only to fall again. Then he was off while Hefty and Grouchy tried to keep up.

Papa smurfs smile faded. He knew what he had done to his smurf with the smurfberry juice. He put a potion in their glass of juice that will activate the night of June 16.

"I'm sorry my little smurfs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have smut so don't be surprised.


	3. That unsmurfy night part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: if you are underage, don't read this chapter.

The day that Papa smurf never wanted to happen had just arrived when the sun rised from the sky. 

Yesterday he told the other smurfs that wernt doing the special 'activity' were to camp in the woods for two weeks along with him. Papa knew the other smurfs needed time without the other smurfs to process what happened. Something like this takes a while to get through to someone's head.

"Is everysmurf ready?" Papa smurf asked.  
"Yes papa smurf." All the smurfs replied.  
"I'm sorry you won't have the time to water your precious flowers Smurfette." Papa smurf said to the only girl in the village.  
"That's alright Papa smurf." Smurfette said. Then she thought something in her head.

"Why is Papa smurf wanting the rest of the smurfs out of the village,and having the smurfs who volunteered for the activity to stay? I hate to do this to Papa smurf but I'm going to smurf back to the village tonight while everysmurf is asleep."

After that all but the six smurf that are apart of the 'activity' left the village to go on their two week long camping trip.

At Brainy's house where he and Clumsy are staying Brainy was just complaining.

"Why are we left behind doing the silly activity while the rest of the smurfs are having fun on a camping trip." Brainy complained.  
"Aww come on Brainy it's not that bad. Besides Papa told the others not to smurf you out of the village." Clumsy said back.  
"True,but their going to do it anyway." Brainy said.  
"No they won't, Papa told me to let him know if the disobeyed him." Clumsy told his friend.  
"Sure he did" Brainy said sarcastically.

At Handy's house where he and Hefty are staying.

Hefty was wondering why Handy volunteered for something. It's been almost years since he last volunteered for something.so Hefty was curious on why Handy volunteered in the first place. So he thought of asking him.

"So Handy,why did you volunteer,you never really volounteer?" Hefty asked.  
"Well, I thought I owe you for helping me down the broken ladder. Handy replied.  
"Okay then." Hefty said. "Are you sure you want to use you house for the activity?"  
"Yes Hefty, I'm fine sharing my house." Handy said.

But that's not the reason he wanted to share his house. Then came a flashback on the last time he was at Hefty's house.

"Ouch!"  
"Are you ok Handy?"  
"No one of your barbells fell on my foot!"  
"Well watch where your going next time."  
"Really Hefty?!"

"Is it because of last time?" Hefty asked.  
"Uhhh noooo." Handy lied.  
"Your a terrible liar Handy." Hefty said.  
"I know." Handy said.

At Grouchy's house nowhere he and Vanity are staying.

"I hate sharing my house!" Grouchy said.  
"So do I and thanks to Papa smurf we half to share one." Vanity said back. "And what did Papa smurf tell you guys when we were picking smurfberries?"  
"I hate telling you secrets!" Grouchy said.

Vanity just dropped the subject and fixed his pink flower attached to his hat then looked at his mirror. Once again Grouchy wanted Vanity to say something and since Vanity didn't do so Grouchy picked him up and locked him in his closet.

"GROUCHY!!LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Vanity screamed as he pounded on the door.  
"My house my rules and your staying in their until it's night,and be lucky I didn't take your mirror away." Grouchy said.

Vanity was still screaming while pounding on the door letting Grouchy know he wanted out of the closet. Grouchy then left his house and went to the river leaving the narcissist smurf locked in his closet. After an hour of screaming and pounding on the door Vanity passed out.

Then night time hit the land. At the campsite with Smurfette.

Smurfette waited until all the smurfs where all fast asleep to sneak back to the village. Then she whispered to herself guietly.

"Ok everysmurfs asleep not I can smurf back to the village to smurf out the truth."

Smurfette tip toed in her high heels to not wake up a single smurf. But it's not easy cause the smurfs were everywhere in her path left and right. She did manage to pass every smurf in her way. Until..

BOOM!

Smurfette steped on one of Jokey's exploding 'surprises' and woke all the smurfs up.

"Smurfette what are you doing up?" Papa smurf asked.  
"Well I... couldn't sleep." Smurfette lied.  
"Don't worry Smurfette, we'll all stay up until your able to sleep." Papa smurf said as the other smurfs groaned.  
"Oh uhh.. thank you." She said knowing she won't be able to smurf to the village. So she had to give up.

With Clumsy and Brainy.

"Brainy.. I kinda feel funny." Clumsy said.  
"It's probably nothing Clumsy you probably are just tired. It is night after all." Brainy told his friend.

But it wasn't because he was tired. It was because the juice that Papa smurf gave him was kicking in and taking affect.

"Come on Clumsy let's smurf to the bedroom and turn in for today." Brainy said.  
"Uhh alright Brainy." Clumsy said.

The both headed in the bedroom and sat on their separate beds. Brainy got curious on what Papa smurf told Clumsy when he was out picking smurfberries.

"So Clumsy, what did Papa smurf tell you when I was sent to pick smurfberries with Handy and Vanity?" Brainy asked his friend.  
"Aw sorry Brainy, I can't tell ya that." Clumsy said.  
"What? Oh come on Clumsy what did he say, I want to know." Brainy  
"Okay." Clumsy said.  
"Thank you now what did he---." "As long as I get to kiss ya." Clumsy said cutting of his friend.

Brainy was shocked when he heard his friend say that and blushed a bit.

"Clumsy are you crazy?! Why would i ----.' He was interrupted again when Clumsy grabbed his waist.  
"Clumsy let go of me!!" Brainy demanded.

Then Brainy was frozen stiff when his best friend forced him into a kiss. Brainy tried to push Clumsy away but to his surprise Clumsy is way stronger than him and couldn't break free from his grip. So he had to wait tell the kiss was over to talk some since into Clumsy. But a few seconds later the kiss ended.

"CLUMSY DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR DOING?!?!" Brainy yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF PAPA SMURF FOUND OU----" Brainy was yet cut of again when he saw he was thrown on a bed with Clumsy on top of him.

"CLUMSY GET OF M-AHHH." Brainy was interrupted when he felt Clumsy's hand down his trousers.

Brainy knew what Clumsy's doing is wrong. But a part of him liked the feeling he was given. He couldn't help himself anymore and stoped struggling. Clumsy saw the look on his friends face and noticed it looked like Brainy was in pleasure. To see if it was true he kissed his friend again and to his surprise Brainy kissed back while wrapping his arm around his neck. Clumsy was right. Brainy is in pleasure.

"Do you have anything to say now Brainy?"

Brainy tried to say something but only was able to let out a moan.

Then Clumsy removed Brainy's trousers along with his. Brainy did feel a little embarrassed to have nothing on in front of his friend,but he didn't care anymore. Then Brainy saw Clumsy's 'smurf' near his entrance then got nearvace.

"It's not gonna hurt,right?" Brainy asked.  
"I don't know, I never done this before,but let's find out." Clumsy said.

Then slowly he slid his 'smurf' inside his friend. Brainy screached in pain since he wasn't used to the feeling yet. Clumsy saw Brainy was in pain so he decided to wait a few minutes to let him get used to it. After 12 minutes Clumsy then started to push in and out of his friend.Brainy was left moaning from the feeling while he still kept his arms around his friends neck.

"Ahh Clums-- ahh, faster ahh harder!" Brainy screamed.

That's all Clumsy needed to hear and did what his friend asked him two. And after what felt like hours when in reality it was only thirty minutes Clumsy removed his 'smurf' out of Brainy and hugged him tightly.

"I love ya Brainy." Clumsy said.  
"I..I.. know how you feel." Brainy said.  
"Aww come on Brainy, say it back." His friend begged.  
"Fine I love you too." He finally said.

Then they went to sleep holding each other in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,that's that  
> What did you think?  
> Part 2 will be posted soon.


	4. That unsmurfy night part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Read the other chapter for the warning
> 
> Also shout out to Sonikka27 for picking the next group of smurfs to do 'it'
> 
> Enjoy

Hefty was getting ready for bed while Handy was still at his workshop working on something as he usually does.

"How can that smurf work at this time of night? Does he even get tired?" Hefty asked himself. 

Then the juice from Papa smurf stared to hit him but he wasn't affected like Clumsy was. The way it affected Hefty was worse. Way worse. Especially if it makes you angry.

At Handy's workshop he was going through some of the blueprints of his previous inventions. 

"Huh and to think they didn't last very much after I built them. Handy said to himself.

All of Handy's inventions always go useful one day and the next thing you know there useless the next. Handy does wonder at times if he should just stop coming up with ideas because they could also end up being useful then useless. But if he did stop coming up with idea's, the village would think something's wrong with him.

After a few more minutes Handy smurfed his way back to the village to go to bed because it was getting late. When Handy went back in his house he noticed that Hefty was still awake and angry.

"Hefty? Are you ok what happened?" Handy asked in concern.

When Hefty turn his head around he looked at Handy like he was insanely mad at something. Handy knew he had to say something.

"Hefty can you please stop looking at me like that? It's kind of scaring me."

Then Hefty got furious when he heard Hany say that.

"I'm smurfed." Handy said in his mind.

Hefty then walked toward Handy with the rage in his eye's. Handy then went running out the door finding a place to hide from Hefty. He then ran faster when he heard Hefty scream at him.

"RUN ALL YOU LIKE HANDY! BUT I WILL GET YOU!" Hefty screamed while trying to catch up to Handy.

Desperately Handy ran into his workshop and locked himself in so Hefty can't get in. When he heard Hefty banging on the door Handy ran to the upstairs area an locked himself inside that room to.

Handy was really confused by the situation he was in. He had so many questions like

"Why is he angry at me?! What did I do?! Did he want us to stay at his house that much?!" Handy said to himself.

"HANDDDYY!!!" Hefty screamed.

Handy then looked out the window and saw that Hefty had one of his barbell's with him. Handy was confused at first but then looked down in fear when he saw that Hefty was using his barbell to take down the door. And succeeding! Handy knew he had to do something so he took the most heaviest stuff in the room he was in and used them to barricade the door so Hefty won't get in. Handy then heard Hefty stomping his feet loudly up the stairs to get to the room. He then retreated next to the wall to stay away from the door as best as he can. 

Hefty was banging his barbell on the door to get himself in the room but was failing due to the stuff blocking the door. Hefty then got irritated that he couldn't knock it down but then remembered something. Handy had recently built a new ladder to replace the broken one. Then also remembered that it was very close to the workshop so he decided to get in that way. Then the banging stoped.

Handy then sighed in relief beliving that Hefty gave up and went to bed. Oh he hoped. Handy then heard something that sounded like a piece of wood clanking next to him. He turned around and wish he hadn't. He saw Hefty climbing up with his barbell on the ladder he had just built. With no other option Handy retreated to the other side of the room as fast as he can. That's when Hefty finally reached to the top of the ladder and entered the room.

"Nice try Handy. Your not the only one to come up with ideas" Hefty then said while walking closer.  
"L..leave me alone!" Handy screamed.

But Hefty only got closer and closer. Then he grabbed Handy's rist and pulled him closer. Handy tried his hardest to break out of his grip but it was no use.

"Hefty let me go!" He screamed at Hefty.  
"Not until your punishment for running off like that."

Handy was getting really scared of what he ment by punishment. After a few seconds Hefty forced Handy into a kiss. Handy didn't know if he should be horrified or confused. His answer was clearly horrified. After a minute or two the kiss broke only for Hefty to throw Handy on the floor. Handy was trying to get up and try to escape but Hefty pinned both his arms over his head and set his super heavy barbell on them to prevent him from leavening.

"Hefty please stop!" Handy cried out with tears in his eyes.  
"Not until your punishment is done!!" Hefty shouted.

Hefty then proceeded to remove Handy's overalls from his body as well as removing his own clothes. Handy was begging him to stop but Hefty ignored it all. Then he got his 'smurf' next to Handy's entrance.

"HEFTY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Handy begged.

But of course Hefty pretended he couldn't hear him and then put his 'smurf' inside of him. The pain was to much for Handy but he could to nothing to stop it. Then Hefty then without wait started to go in and out of Handy as hard and fast as he can.

"PLEASE STOP IT HURTS TO MUCH!" Handy then screamed.

Hefty ignored him again and still went on. Hefty then finally stoped after an hour. He then took his 'smurf' out of Handy and fell asleep leaving Handy sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why me?" He cried. Then he passed out.


	5. That unsmurfy night part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok almost done with them doing it.
> 
> If you got any questions, go to my other work and ask away.
> 
> Anyways enjoy.
> 
> Ps read the warning on part to for the warning.

With Grouchy at the river.

He was just looking at the river regretting his very decisions today. Then he started shouting at himself

"I HATE THIS ACTIVITY! I HATE MY PARTNER! I HATE STAIRING AT THE RIVER! I HATE---"

Grouchy wasn't able to finish his sentence because of course the juice kicked in.

"I hate.... this feeling". He then said.

Then he remembered he locked Vanity in the closet for almost the entire day. Then he went home. And he wasn't in a hurry ether.

With Vanity in the closet.

He wasn't able to do much in there, and he couldn't look himself in the mirror because it was so dark in there.

"How could he just leave me in here for the entire day in this uncomfortable place." He said. "I can't even see myself at all. It could even be dusty in here." "And how should Grouchy not here all the screaming out there, it sounded like Handy and Hefty were in a fight they stared for some unknown reason. Wait a minute, I'm starting to should like Brainy when he talked to much, how horrible is that." He said to himself.

Then he heard a door from the outside the closet. Vanity knew it was Grouchy so he started to pound on the closet door and shouting.

"GROUCHY I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME OUT NOW?!" Vanity shouted.  
"I'll let you out if you do what I say."

Vanity hesitated at first,but he did want out of the closet due to him being locked inside of it for most of the day. So he stoped pounding on the door and lowered his voice.

"Fine, I'll listen to you." Vanity said.  
"That's not good enough, you got to beg." Grouchy told him.

Vanity doesn't beg for anything unless it has something to do with his mirror. Then again he really did want out of the place he was trapped for so long in.

"Please let me out please." He said giving in.

Grouchy then unlocked the closet door to let Vanity out. Then Vanity rushed out of the closet.

"I thought I'd never get out of ther---" Vanity was cut off when Grouchy picked him up off his feet.

"Grouchy! Put me down this instint!" Vanity yelled at him.  
"You said you'd listen to me wise smurf." He said while carrying Vanity to his room. When he got there he sat Vanity down.  
"Why do you even---" Vanity was interrupted again when Grouchy put his mouth on Vanity's.

Vanity was freaking out and tried to push him away but Grouchy grabbed his arm so he couldn't do so. Then the kiss ended.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SMURF MADE YOU DO TH---MMMHHH. He was cut of yet again when Grouchy tied a piece of cloth on his mouth.  
"Stop pretending that your Brainy." Grouchy said.

"Out all the smurfs in the entire village he says I'm acting like Brainy?! That is the worst smurf to be known as." Vanity said in his mind.

Then Grouchy put Vanity on the bed and tried to take his trousers of.

"Oh no you don't!" Vanity said in his mind.

Then Vanity put his foot in Grouchy's face.

'Eat my foot!" Vanity said in his mind." But not literally, please not literally!"

Then Grouchy got Vanity's foot out of his face and got his trousers off along with his. Then got his 'smurf' near Vanity's entrance.

"What in the name of smurfs is he doing?!" Vanity said as he got scared."MMHHHHHHPPP!"

Grouchy got annoying at Vanity but ignored it, cause Vanity did ignore him. Then he slid his 'smurf' in. Vanity screached in pain as Grouchy did so.

"Goodness Grouchy if your going to rape me can you please more gental?!" Vanity said in his mind.

Grouchy did wait a good few minutes so Vanity could get used to the feeling. Then he went in and out of him. Vanity didn't like the feeling. At least at first. Then he started to get pleasure from the feeling and couldn't resist it.

Grouchy then noticed that Vanity's attitude changed and went faster and harder. After twenty minutes he took his 'smurf' out and went to sleep. Before Vanity went to sleep he thought one more thing.

"Can I take this cloth off from my mouth now?"

Then he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you survived the three part chapter I congratulate you.


	6. WE DID WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read
> 
> Just to note:  
> None of the smurfs remember anything that happened that night

Morning came to the smurf village and all the six smurfs were still asleep working to get up. 

At Brainy's house.

Both Brainy and Clumsy were starting to wake up. But then realized they were in each others arms.

"Clumsy, why are you in the same bed as me?" Brainy asked his friend.  
"Gee, I don't know myself." Clumsy replied.

Clumsy then went to take off the covers off him. Then quickly put them back on because he was horrified from what he saw under there.

"Brainy, whatever ya do, don't smurf the covers off." Clumsy said to his friend.  
"Clumsy your just being ridiculous now. Why would you not want me to OH MY SMURF!" Brainy said cutting himself off because he saw what was under the covers.  
"I told ya not to look." Clumsy then said to him.

Brainy had so many questions on his mind at the moment. But he didn't have an answer to any of them.

"What did we do last night?" Brainy asked.  
"I wish I knew the answer to that. Clumsy said.

They both without looking at each other got of the bed. But then Brainy felt pain on his lower part of the body and growned in pain.

"You ok Brainy?" Clumsy asked while putting his trousers on.  
"No. The lower part of my body hurts" he said also getting his trousers on.

Then there was a pause.

"Did we?"  
"We couldn't."  
"It could have."  
"No."

Even thought they try to deny it they knew they did.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Clumsy said while crying.  
"Clumsy don't blame yourself for both of our actions." Brainy said.  
"Easy for you to say I'm the one who smurfed my best friend!" Clumsy yelled while crying.  
"I know that Clumsy but I probably could have stopped it but didn't." Brainy said back.

That's what clumsy to calm down a bit.

"Sorry I yelled a---"  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." Brainy said cutting his friend off.

Up at Handy's workshop 

Handy then started to wake up. He tried to get up but there was something heavy on his hands. He then looked up and saw one of Hefty's barbells were restraining him from getting up. Handy attempted to get the barbell off his hands but it failed miserably. He then looked down by his feet. And got scared.

"Where's my clothes." He said to himself.

Then

Then he saw that Hefty was sleeping not to far away from him also not wearing anything. Handy then turned his head away from him because he felt like he was invading his privacy. Then he heard Hefty say something.

"Handy? What happened last night?" Hefty asked.  
"I don't know. All I know it that one of your barbells are on my hands to keep me from leaving and the lower half of my body hurts. A lot." Handy then said.

"Wait. Did we? Did I---" "Can you smurf this off me before you ask questions please?" Handy said interrupting.

Hefty then got his barbell off Handy then they both got their clothes back on. Then they looked around the room just to find out that they were in the top room in Handy's workshop. Then Hefty looked at the barricaded door. Then the window where he saw Handy's new ladder. After seeing the scene, he could only think the worst.

"Handy, I am sorry for what I did to you." The said with guilt.  
"How do you even know you---" "I was The only smurf that could do it! It wasn't you because my barbell was on top of you hands and your in pain because of me! Hefty yelled cutting off Handy.

"Ok I se you point. But it could have been something you couldn't control because I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose." Handy told him.  
"Wait. Your not mad?" Hefty asked.  
"Why should I?" Handy asked back.

At Grouchy's house.

Both Grouchy and Vanity were still not up yet at the moment. Then Vanity opened his eyes to try to get himself up.

"Mmmmmhhh. Mmmhhpp?" Vanity muffed because the price of cloth was still tied over his mouth.

He the took the cloth away from his mouth and threw it off somewhere.

"What was that filthy thing doing on my---" he cut himself off when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything but his hat. 

"What happened last night? And why does a part of my body hurt." Vanity asked himself.  
"I hhhatttteee rrraaannnndddooommm qqquuueeessstttiiiooonnnsss." Grouchy said in his sleep.

That's when Vanity took out his mirror from his hat and bonked Grouchy on the head with it and quickly put it back.

"I hate being---" Grouchy stopped talking when he saw himself with nothing on."What happened last night."

"Alright your up. Now tell me what you did to me last night!!" Vanity yelled.

Then Grouchy got nearvace because he couldn't remember what happened last night. He didn't know what he did to Vanity at all. 

"Uhh. I hate questions I don't know the answer to." He then said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...... I got nothing


	7. What did happend?

The smurfs won't dare leave their houses at the very moment. Then again they needed to come out eventually. Then again again,why should they?

With Brainy and Clumsy.

"Brainy, I think we outta go outside eventually." Clumsy said  
"Why should we? They would probably be discussed at us for what happened last night." Brainy said to his friend.  
"Why should we not? They probably had the same incident we did." Clumsy then said.  
"Really Clumsy? That is a stupid theory don't you think." Brainy then said.  
"Oh. I guess your right."  
"I know. I'm always right."

Then Clumsy came up with a plan to go outside. But first, he had to use reverse smurfology.

"Hey Brainy can we not go outside?" Clumsy didn't and did ask at the same time.  
"Yes Clumsy." Brainy said falling for it without realizing it.

That all Clumsy's wanted to hear. He then grabbed his friend's arm and ran out of the mushrooms house.

"Clumsy I said we shouldn't go outside!" Brainy yelled.  
"But reverse smurfology said otherwise." Clumsy said while giggling.

Brainy was irritated. Clumsy out of all smurfs dared to use reverse smurfology on him. Brainy smurf. And him falling for it. Then he though in his mind.

"Clumsy. Him out of all the smurfs in the village? Using reverse smurfology on me? I thought I knew Clumsy's better then this? He should know not to use reverse smurfology on any smurf in the village. Especially me! Brainy smurf. How could I, the most intelligent smurf in the village fall for his immature tricks. Now that I think about it, did any other smurf in the village use it on me? Nah, I'm probably just---" 

Brainy was cut off his thought when he saw Clumsy was running toward Grouchy and Vanity. 

"Clumsy wait,your gonna---" Brainy was cut off again when Clumsy's failed to stop and ran into the other two smurfs.  
"I hate being run over!" Grouchy said.  
"Oh knock it off Grouchy we have a more serious problem than being run over. I have to figure out what happened last night." Vanity said.  
"I hate you mentioning what happened last night!" Grouchy said again.

Then something came to Clumsy's mind.

"Did you say something happend to you guys last night?" Clumsy asked.  
"Yeah, but what does it have to do with you?" Vanity said.  
"Because me and Brainy had an incident last night too. Clumsy said." But we can't remember anything though." Clumsy added.

Then there was a pause.

"So the same incident happen to you guys too?" Brainy asked.  
"Yes if you count the fact that you wake up in bed with something very filthy tied to your mouth and wearing nothing and a grouch sleeping right next to you also wearing nothing and wack him with your mirror and demanded an explanation and him not knowing what happened and realizing he could have SMURFED YOU the same incident!" Vanity yelled.

Then an awkward pause.

"Well minus your experiance the same incident happened to us." Clumsy said.  
"Drama smurf." Grouchy said in his mind.  
"Wait. Where's Hefty and Handy?" Brainy said.  
"For once Brainy you said something everysmurf wants to know." Grouchy said.  
"That the third time you said I was right for once." Brainy said.

While the others were talking Vanity remembered something. He remembers hearing Handy screaming for Hefty to leave him alone and Hefty saying "RUN ALL YOU LIKE HANDY! BUT I WILL GET YOU!" That's all he could remember. Vanity knew he had to say something.

"Smurfs,I remembered something." Vanity said.

Then the hurts turned to him.

"What did you remember?"

Meanwhile with Hefty and Handy.

"Don't you think we should leave the workshop and head to my place?" Handy asked.  
"I don't think I can show my face to the others after yesterday night."  
"Oh Hefty I think your letting last night get to you." He said while he was moving the stuff from the door.  
"But they'll hate me." Hefty said.

Then Handy finished moving the stuff from the door and unlocked it.

"Come on Hefty they won't---" Handy was cut off when the other four smurfs ran into the room.  
"Get away from him you psychosmurf!" Grouchy screamed.  
"What are you talking about?" Handy said trying to play dumb.  
"Really,then why did I hear you and Hefty fighting last night?" Vanity said.  
"Gee were you locked in a closet for hours and heard things?" Handy said trying to defend Hefty.  
"I know I didn't hear things and GROUCHY DID LOCK ME IN A CLOSET! Vanity yelled.  
"Ok but I swear none of us remember a thing that smurfed on last night." Handy confessed.

Then there was a pause.

"Wait you smurfs don't remember anything that smurfed last night?" Brainy then said.  
"No,why? Hefty asked.

Then there was another pause.

"This whole thing was planned." Brainy said.


	8. Smurfing out the truth

"What do ya mean it was planned Brainy?" Clumsy asked very confused.  
"I'm saying all this wasn't just a coincidence." Brainy replied.

All the other smurfs look at Brainy unconvinced. Like usual they don't believe him.

"I hate believing it!" Grouchy said."But he is right in a way,I mean how can all of this be a coincidence?"  
"Exactly. This isn't a coincidence. This was---" Brainy cut himself off.

The other smurfs were wondering why Brainy stoped talking. He never does that.

"Gee, what's wrong Brainy?" Clumsy asked his friend.

Brainy didn't want to think what he was thinking. But he had to. Without saying anything Brainy left in a rush out of the workshop. The other smurfs were confused on why Brainy ran out like that but didn't have the time to protest on his actions. Then they all started to follow him all the way in papa smurfs lab. Hefty of course thought Brainy was trying to 'fix' the problem as he usually does.

"Brainy,we don't have time for you to 'help' the situation by going in to Papa smurfs lab." Hefty said to him.  
"I'm not trying to fix the problem I'm trying to find something that could explain our situation." Brainy said annoyed by Hefty's comment.

Then Brainy found an unfamiliar book on a table along with a piece of paper with a spell on it. But Brainy picked of the book and went through the pages.

"Yeah,like there is going to be a book to smurf out our---" " I found something." Brainy said cutting off Hefty.

"You did?"  
"What does it say?"  
"Does it mention anything?"  
"I hate books!"

"To many questions!" Brainy said. "It says here on page 57 that there is a smurf mating season." Brainy then said.   
"That explains the thing that happened to us last night." Handy said.  
"It also says that the mating season has to happen every two thousand years or else all of smurf kind will have to suffer until they do it the next two thousand years. If they do anyway." Brainy then continued.

Then something hit the smurfs.

"Papa smurf lied to us." Vanity then said.  
"Uh, what do you mean?" Clumsy asked.  
"What I'm saying is Papa smurf knew we wouldn't do it so he arranged the 'activity' for who ever volunteered or Papa smurf forced to volenteer and the rest of the smurfs going on a two week camping trip." Vanity explained.  
"Then how did Hefty go crazy last night? It doesn't make since because you just said he knew that we wouldn't do it so why would we change our mind if we are the only smurfs in the village?" Handy then asked.  
"Handy's right. It doesn't make since." Grouchy then said.

Brainy then thought on the remark for a moment. Then he picked up the paper that had that spell on it the read it in his mind. He eyes widened.

"I think I smurfed out the reason for his crazy actions." Brainy then said.  
"Really? What is it?" Clumsy asked.  
"I fond this spell on this piece of paper for a potion that can change a smurfs attitude from normal to....horny." Brainy then said.  
"That can't be the case Brainy. We didn't drink any potion." Hefty then said.

Brainy then thought for a second and then asked a question.

"Did you Grouchy and Clumsy have anything to drink while me and the others wernt around?"

Hefty was about to answer the question but then Clumsy blurted out the answer.

"Well when you Vanity and Handy were out picking smurfberries the rest of muse were drinking some of Papa smurfs smurfberry juice he made and---" Clumsy cut himself off when the realization him his brain. Then he went crying.

"Why would Papa do such a thing!" He cried.  
"Clumsy calm down." Brainy said to his weeping friend.

Then all of a sudden.

"Papa smurf did what?" A familiar smurf voice said.

The other smurfs then turned around to see somebody outside of the open door.

"Smurfette?"


	9. A plan, a fight, and a smurfnapping

The six smurfs were stunned to find none other than Smurfette outside Papa smurfs lab.

Before the encounter. aka 2 hours ago.

Smurfette didn't want to just drop her secret mission just like that. She then thought in her head.

"I can't just sit here and not know what's smurfing on. I want answers." ....... "Wait a minute. The other smurfs are still asleep and I don't see another one of Jokey's boxes. If I'm careful enough I can smurf out of here."

Then Smurfette got on her feet and way being careful as she was last time. At least when she didn't step on a surprise box that belonged to Jokey. She was staring down to make she she didn't step on anybody. If she did she knew the smurf would notice her and alert Papa smurf. She was half way their until she accidentally stepped on some smurf. She panicked when she saw the smurf trying to wake up. But the smurf she stepped on didn't wake up. Then Smurfette realized she stepped on Lazy.

Lazy doesn't usually wake up for anything. Not even when a smurf steps on him. He does feel the pain but stops feeling it for some odd reason. It's eather one he ignores it or two he just tries to not feel it so he can keep sleeping. Ether or Smurfette could care less and kept on going.

After what felt like hours she made it passed all the sleeping smurfs. When Smurfette made her way out she made a run for it to the village.

Smurfette ran as fast as she can until she ran out of breath and just walked instead. She then made it to the village. It felt really deserted to her since none of the smurfs other than the six were there. Smurfette was looking everywhere to find her friends....and Brainy. Well Brainy is her friend at times. But most of the time she thinks Brainy is a real jerk at times and needs to clean up his act.

After minutes of looking she went to Papa smurfs lab to take a break. But then she saw the other smurfs were already in there. Quickly and quietly Smurfette sneaked by the lab and hid where no smurf can see her.

She then listened into the conversation and she was both shocked and horrified. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she spoke in her mind.

"Papa smurf lied to us?! No he wouldn't do that to them! Then again he said I wasn't going to do the activity. Ohh boo hoo!"

Smurfette knew she couldn't hide for long so she walked to the front of the door and caught the attention of all six smurfs.

Present.

"Smurfette! This is not what It---. "Don't bother lying Hefty, I heard everything you guys said." Smurfette said cutting Hefty off. "Don't get this the wrong way, I'm not discussed with you guys. I just can't believe Papa out of all the Smurfs would lie to us." Smurfette then said.

"But how did you---" "There's no time for questions Clumsy. We need to figure out how to confront Papa smurf." Smurfette then said cutting Clumsy off.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but how will we confront him. I mean will he want to hear six of his 150 year olds and a 20 year old that looks 150?" Brainy then said.  
"Yes we probably didn't want to hear that but your right. He won't listen and were out numbered by 7 to 93." Smurfette said agreeing.

For a while they were thinking of a plan. Then Smurfette got one then told the others.

"So here's the plan. Hefty and Grouchy will trick the the other smurfs to come back to the village without Papa smurf knowing. Brainy and Clumsy will go into the forest to give a signal to Hefty and Grouchy to let them know Papa smurf is out of sight. I'll be distracting Papa smurf so he doesn't know that the other smurfs are being lored away. And when all the smurfs are in the village Handy and Vanity will show the others the evidence that Papa smurfed lied to us. Then he's busted."

The smurfs agreed to the plan. But Brainy was questioning in in his mind.

"True Papa smurf lied to use and tricked use into doing it with the help of the potion he made. But if he didn't trick us we'd be in miserable pain for the rest of our lives. I know what he did was wrong but I can't hate him for it."

Then the plan was set and everybody headed out of the village. Except for Handy and Vanity.

With Brainy and Clumsy.

"Gee Brainy. Smurfette smurfed up a smurfy flag for us to us as a signal for Hefty and Grouchy." Clumsy said holding the flag.

The flag just had some torn up pieces of cloth that were poorly sewed together. Brainy even knew it looked bad. Smurfette isn't ment for Tailor's job at all. Oh ever.

"Clumsy I don't think I can go through with this plan against Papa smurf." Brainy said.

The Clumsy put the flag down.

"Uhh why not? He lied to us." Clumsy asked.  
"Because if he didn't lie to use we'd be wishing ourselves dead." Brainy said.  
"True but he should of just said the truth." Clumsy said back.  
"But if he did tell the truth we wouldn't do it." Brainy said.  
"I don't care!" Clumsy yelled.

To Brainy it was a first. Clumsy rarely yells at him. He only gets mad at him. Even that is rare.

"What do you mean you don't care?!"  
"I would rather hear the truth!"  
"So do we all but it's Papa smurf!"  
"What the difference if it was him or not?!"  
"The difference is that Papa smurf doesn't do this stuff on purpose!"  
"How do we know that?!"  
"We know that because--." Brainy was cut off when Clumsy slapped him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Clumsy then realized what he did then froze. He couldn't believe himself. He just slapped his best friend. He felt horrible. Even if Brainy talked to much or hurt his feeling he didnt slap him. Then Clumsy ran off with tears in his eyes.

"Clumsy wait!" Brainy yelled.

But it was to late. Clumsy was already gone.

Brainy didn't know what to say or what to do. All he could do in that moment was just stand their with his hand on his face.

"Well ain't that just sad?" Said a random voice.

Brainy then turned around and saw an imp.

"Go away." Brainy then said.

Then Brainy went to grab the terrible looking flag off the ground and go off to find Clumsy and apologize for arguing with him. The situation was his fault to and couldn't or didn't want to deny it.

Just when he was about to walk away the imp attacked him.

"Get off of me you stupid imp!" Brainy yelled.

The imp ignored him and grabbed his arm. Brainy tried to fight back but he was to weak. Then the imp pulled a rag out of his pocket and put it over Brainy's face.

"MMMMMPPPP!"

"Stop struggling! This will all be over soon." The imp said.

Brainy kept struggling and then felt dizzy. After a minute or two he passed out.

When the imp realized that Brainy was knocked out he took out some rope and tied Brainy up just in case he woke up to soon. Which he knew won't happen. He then picked Brainy up and started to walk to his house.

"When you wake up,were going to have so much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> 1.  
> Easy for Smurfette to say that about Brainy, Papa smurf and the others cleaned up her act for her when she was still serving Gargamel.
> 
> 2.  
> 150 in smurf years means 15.
> 
> 3.  
> I need questions please for my other work.


	10. Imp's fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their are three imp's 
> 
> Imp one is named Imp. You already know him from the previous chapter.  
> Imp two is named Chimp.  
> Imp three is named Limp.
> 
> I know terrible name.
> 
> DONT CARE! NOW READ DA STORY!
> 
> Also warning: their is smut in this chapter and it has more detail then the other ones.

Imp waited and waited for his captive to wake up already.

He has Brainy on a bed unconscious untied. Imp knew that the smurf was really weak and restraints weren't necessary. At least not at the moment.

"Why the heck is he not up yet?! It's been five minutes!" Imp said.

Imp was irritated that his captive won't wake up soon. He realized that the smurf won't wake up anytime soon so he was getting ready to leave. He he went out the door he saw his two brothers standing their.

"Don't get any ideas guys,you already saw my princess find you own. Imp said.  
"Relaxe imp. We are just about to head out to find our soon to be princesses." Chimp said.  
"Wait. How can they be princesses if their boys?" Limp asked.  
"To use their princesses. And will be our princesses wether they like it or not it's not their say." Imp said. "And be lucky that they don't have blond hair."  
"What made you grab glasses over their in the first place?" Chimp said.  
"I thought he was the right smurf to nap." Imp said.

The other imp's were about to leave until Imp said something.

"Before you guys go I want to give you some advice to catch the right one." Imp said.

The the other Imp's listened in.

"Tell it." Chimp said.

Then Imp began.

"Okay let's begin. 1. Make sure if you have the right smurf that gives you a good feeling. 2. To catch one make sure they are looking the other way. 3. Fine the perfect opportunity to strike. 4. If they try to get you of them or fight back you need to put a chloroform dragon their face until they fall asleep. And 5. Tie them up just in case they wake up." Imp explains.

"Ok will do."Limp said.  
"We better be off now Imp." Chimp said.  
"Good luck." Imp said as his brothers went out the door.

He was about to get something to eat in the kitchen until he heard grouns coming from the other room. He had a smirk on his face.

"Food can wait until later." He said to himself.

Then he went to the room where he left his captive waiting against his will.

With Brainy in the other room a few minutes ago when Imp was talking to his brothers.

Brainy was starting to wake up. It took him a bit until he managed to get himself to wake. 

"Where am I?" Brainy said in his mind.

He looked around the room. It actually looked nice. Not a disgusting room where other people keep their prisoner's. In fact it looked like a bedroom then a prison room.And instead of a grind he was on a bed. It kind of felt creepy to him even if it was a nicely cleaned room. 

"Ok, this is a weird place to keep someone if their smurfnaped." Brainy said to himself.

Brainy then got up and tried to find a way to escape without using the door because of course it would be locked and it will also let whoever know that was out their that he was awake. And he obviously didn't want that to happen so he had to figure out a different way. A few minutes passed and their was no luck on finding a way out so far. This made Brainy groun in frustration and kept on looking. One minute later he heard footsteps coming his way he panicked and needed to find something to defend himself. But their was nothing. That's when imp came into the room to see he awoken captive.

"Oh good, your finally awake." Imp said.  
"Who in the name of smurf are you." Brainy said with a glare on his face.  
"My name is Imp my princess." Imp said.  
"Weird name and I am not your princess!" Brainy yelled.  
"True it is weird that my name is interesting and you are my princess.  
"No I am not!" Brainy shouted.  
"Yes you are." Imp said and then grabbed Brainy's arm.  
"Let me g----." Brainy was cut off when Imp forced him into a kiss. Brainy was trying his best to get out of it but as usual he failed. After a few minutes the kiss broke.

Then Imp forced Brainy onto the bed and started to kiss him again but more aggressively. Brainy was squirming to get out of it and still failing. Brainy then started screaming when Imp forced his tounge in his mouth. Then Brainy was starting to get tears in his eyes when he couldn't stop Imp.

"Aww don't cry sweety. The fun is just getting started." Imp said as he was removing Brainy's trousers.

Brainy grabbed hold of his clothes so Imp couldn't take them off but Imp grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them over his head and Imp used his other hand to remove the trousers. And then Imp removed his own clothes.

"Please......stop." Brainy cried out.  
"I can't stop now. I just got started." Imp said.

Then Imp went on and started to kiss Brainy's neck. Brainy was begging him to stop but Imp only ignored him and kept kissing. After a few minutes Imp got tired of Brainy's pleads so he thought it was time for a different activity.

"Ok since you won't stop talking this activity will put you mouth to the test." Imp then said.

Brainy got scared when he said it like that. Then Imp grabbed his head and lined it up with his 'smurf'. Then Imp had his 'smurf' inside of Brainy's mouth. Brainy thought he was about to puke when Imp's 'smurf' was inside his mouth.He tried to push it out but Imp pinned his hands down. It kept going in his mouth inch by inch until it stoped.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Imp asked impatiently.

Brainy wasnt going to do it. Imp knew that Brainy wasn't going to do it so he pinched his tail. Brainy then got startled by that but still did nothing. Imp then pinched his tail again but this time kept his figures on his tail and squeezed it. Brainy whimpered by the pain given to his tail.

"If you want me to let go then do what you have to do and suck." Imp said to him.

Brainy didn't want to but he hated the pain done to his tail. Brainy knew he was going to regret this but he had no choice. He then started to suck Imp's 'smurf'. Imp felt pleasure in it but all Brainy felt was discussed for what his mouth had to do. After a while Imp came into Brainy's mouth.

"I suggest you swallow that." Imp said.

Brainy was about to protest but he saw Imp's fingers next to his tail. Brainy then chocked down everything in his mouth. Then he gagged.

"Good job my princess. Now there is one thing left to do." Imp said.

Then Imp flipped over Brainy on his stomach and got his 'smurf' ready to enter his body. Brainy then looked behind him and saw with wide eyes in realization on what Imp was going to do to him. 

"PLEASE DONT,STOP!!!" Brainy screamed.  
"Don't worry. You'll like it. Imp said.

Then Imp slid his 'smurf' into Brainy's body.

"TAKE IT OUT PLEASE,TAKE IT OUT IT HURTS!!" Brainy pleaded.

He couldn't handle the pain that he was forced to take in. Imp didn't even wait a minute for Brainy to get used to the feeling before going in and out of him roughly.

"PLEAHH..STOP ITAHHH!" Brainy moaned out.

Imp ignored him and kept going in and out of him faster.

Brainy had teary eyes and wished that this could end soon and never happen again. But unfortunately it didn't end soon and wouldn't end soon. Imp just kept going in and out even more faster and way more rougher. Brainy couldn't take any more of it. He felt his insides were getting ripped apart. He kept begging Imp to stop but he wouldn't listen at all and just kept going in and out constantly. Then reality finally hit Brainy. He could be stuck with this imp forever and could do nothing but accept it. 

After hours of this Imp finally stopped and took his 'smurf' out of Brainy and laid down next to him with his arms wrapped around Brainy's waist.

"You did good my princess. Just remember you are mine." Imp said and went to sleep still holding Brainy's waist tightly.

Brainy was left constantly crying from what happen.

"Please. Somesmurf help me." Brainy cried.

Then he passed out.


	11. What's going on?

Hefty and Grouchy were waiting for Brainy and Clumsy's signal to let them know to take the others to the village. But for some reason they haven't given it yet. Even though Smurfette got Papa smurf away from the others. Was he looking back or something?

"What's smurfing them so long?" Hefty asked quietly.  
"I hate them smurfing to long!" Grouchy wisperedly yelled.  
"So do I. And I want to get to the bottom of it." Hefty said quietly.

With that they both left that area so they can't be seen by the other smurfs. They both went to the other part of the area to see what we're the others smurfing so long. But it didn't take long to find them... or at least one of them and tumbled into each other.

"Clumsy what's taking so---." Hefty couldn't finish what he was saying when he saw Clumsy crying.

"It's all my falt!" Clumsy then said. "I couldn't help myself and slapped him! F******g SLAPPED HIM!"

Both smurfs didn't understand what Clumsy was talking about but looked shock when he sweared how humans did.

"Clumsy calm down. What happened to Brainy?" Hefty asked calmly.  
"As if you f******g care!" Clumsy yelled back.  
"We do care about him." Hefty said back.  
"Then how come you have him go threw the being tossed out of the village s**t. Not to mention you smurfs chased him with cleaning supplies for saying something he usually does!? Clumsy yelled.  
"Well he talks to much and had me grown sixty apples and mentioned potions at the wrong time!" Hefty yelled back.  
"And yet you f******g brought Gargamel to our village and overf******gestemated yourself! Where the f**k was you being chased by cleaning supplies huh?!" Clumsy yelled back.

Hefty thought for a moment and realized Clumsy wasn't wrong. Hefty did bring Gargamel to the village thinking he could beat him and be done with his nonsience forever. Now that he thought about it what he did was worse than Brainy making him sixty apples high and bringing up potions combined. But This was not why he was arguing with Clumsy.

"Please Clumsy just tell us what happened." Hefty asked.

Clumsy didnt want to at first. But he knew he had to. So he calmed down. And then he bit his lip for all the swearing he did.

"Well, me and Brainy were getting ready to signal you guys to let you know Papa wasn't in the area but then Brainy told me that he didn't want to go through with the plan regardless of what Papa smurf did to us. We got into an argument and I couldn't take it anymore and just slapped him in the face so hard he fell on the ground. It took me a second or two to realize what I've done and ran of. I heard him call for me to wait but I just kept running away. I sat by a tree for a couple hours and then went on back to running again. And then I ran into you two by mistake and argued for a bit." Clumsy then said.

Silence hit the three of them.

So where's Brainy now?" Grouchy asked.  
"Uhh gee I don't know." Clumsy then said.  
"Well then let's look for him." Hefty said.

At the village.

Both Handy and Vanity were waiting at the village for hours to expose Papa smurf.

"What in the world is taking them so long? Handy asked himself impatiently.  
"I don't know but their taking a long time." Vanity replied to the question that wasn't for him.

Handy noticed it's been hours of the day and Vanity did find look at his mirror even once.

"Vanity. I've noticed you've been off lately today." Handy said.  
"How?" Vanity asked.  
"Well you haven't looked at your mirror all day." Handy replied.  
"I know this is weird for me to say but looking at myself during this situation isn't the best time." Vanity then said.

Then out of nowhere they heard something.

"Well look what we have here."  
"Don't they just look swell?"

Handy and Vanity both turned around to see who was talking. Then their eyes widened with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Clumsy had quite the mouth their.
> 
> And what will happen to Handy and Vanity?
> 
> Comment on what you think.


	12. A unsmurfy epilogue

You read what was up their.

Smurfette was stalling Papa smurf for two long. And at a terrible timing too. When she was stalling Papa smurf Gargamel smurfnaped the smurfs at the camp site. And Papa smurf didn't know it to. Which resulted his poor little smurfs turn in to gold. And Gargamel getting what he wanted for years.

Handy and Vanity were smurfnaped by Limp and Chimp and were taken to where Brainy was. And faced the same torture and 'fun' Brainy had to go through.

Hefty,Grouchy, and Clumsy's spent days looking for Brainy and unaware on what happened to their family. When they managed to ring the imp's hideaway they were escorted to their demise when they entered.

Papa smurf was then depressed for the rest of his life after the death of his family. All he had left was Smurfette. Who then left 20 years later. And then she sliped on smurfberry juice and died in a hole.

"I'm sorry" was all Papa smurf managed to say when he aswel died.

You know

Not every story has a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letter to who read my story.
> 
> I'm sorry it had to end this way. I really am.
> 
> If you are unsatisfied with the ending I don't blame you.
> 
> So I'm granting anyone who wants to permission to rewrite this story with a more better ending then this one. If anyone is interested and is rewriting it I would love to check it out.
> 
> From me to you
> 
> ~Abcdefbu

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here


End file.
